Resources
To progress through and play the game, the player has to use certain resources, both in and out of combat. Courage Courage is the primary resource that players use to summon a majority of units during missions. The meter always starts at 10 at the beginning of the level. It replenishes itself at 1.5 points per second, allowing to constantly send out units whose price is evaluated in it. Killed enemies have a chance to drop packs with 25 courage throughout the level, and Generator can be used to create them every 15 seconds. Extra Courage buff can be used to gain three additional packs of 10 courage over the course of 22 seconds. Rage Rage is a secondary resource for unit summoning. The meter always starts at 2 at the beginning of the level. Unlike courage, it does not replenish itself and can only be earned by killing enemies. Weak enemies are usually worth 1 or 2 rage points, with stronger zombies generally granting more rage points depending on their health and damage, with one exception. Boss enemies always grant 50 rage on death. Enemies emitting a red aura grant an additional 15 rage points along with their usual amount, totaling up into one number. Rage is mostly used for deploying stationary support units and letting Bill use his LMG when the meter is full, however, there are several human units whose price is evaluated in rage instead of courage, most of whom are listed under the psycho class. In Princess Rescue event, some rage can be spent to make Bill throw a grenade, an event exclusive ability. Fuel ' Fuel' is a resource that is used for entering missions and exploring areas of stage maps. Starting and restarting a level requires 2 points of fuel, and opening undiscovered map tiles consumes 1 point of fuel. Fuel replenishes overtime at a rate of 1 point every 10 minutes. A maximum of 20 fuel can be stored and obtained by waiting. This limit is only applied to rechargeable fuel though, and can be exceeded by obtaining the resource through the following means: * Leveling up rewards players 4 fuel; * Stashes with up to 4 fuel can be found on a map; * Legendary cases may grant 10 or 20 fuel depending on the rewards. When very low on fuel, players are given the option to watch ads for 2 fuel per video. Players can continue to watch ads until they reach the 20 fuel limit or click out of the offer upon exceeding 3 points of fuel. Players can also choose to spend money to refill their fuel supply at a rate of 1 money per 1 point of fuel. Players can only choose to refill their tank back to full. For example, if a player currently has 8 points of fuel, they can only spend 12 money for 12 points of fuel and refill their tank entirely. Apart from a lack of money, players cannot use this feature if they are currently at or exceed the fuel limit. Event Tickets Event tickets are a special type of resource necessary to participating in events. Each event ticket grants the player one attempt at the event that is currently happening. There is no limit to how many tickets can be spent during any given event and can be replayed as many times as players desire, granted they have enough tickets to do so. They can be obtained by opening military or legendary cases, or by purchasing them with money at the Military Kit Shop while an event is currently happening. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Units Category:Items